


Kisses

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Kisses

The kiss on the swing had been sweet, and just a little sexy.

The kiss in the quarry had been all desperation and relief – oh God, he’s alive!

 _They’re_ alive, and…

...and now Hodgins sat looking at her, tears trickling down his face and into his beard, and he was absolutely terrified, completely undone with fear.

But he trusted her. Him, Jack Hodgins, the man who had made distrust and wild conspiracy theories into an art form, trusted her to look after him while he slept.

Angela cradled his cheek in one palm, and then she took him home.

He woke screaming from a nightmare a few hours later, and she hurried in and soothed him back to sleep.

The next time he opened his eyes, she was there where he could see her, and he smiled at her sleepily. “You okay?” Angela was very careful to sound matter-of-fact.

“Mmhmm.” He seemed to drift off for a moment and then he focused on her again. “Angela?”

“Yeah.”

“I… thanks.” He reached out and took her hand, tugged her to him, and kissed her.

The kiss on the swing had been sweet, and just a little sexy.

The kiss in the quarry had been all desperation and relief.

But _this_ kiss… it was all those things and more.

“Later?” The painkillers were pulling him under again.

“Later,” Angela said, and it sounded like a promise.


End file.
